Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger device for a heater, and a heater, particularly for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Heaters are known from the conventional art. Thus, there are air-side heaters, which have so-called PTC heating elements, which are supplied with electric current and are heated thereby. The heat is transferred to the circulating air via air-side lamellae, which are in contact with the PTC elements. These heaters, however, have a basically different structure than is necessary for liquid media.
Heaters for liquid media are provided with a closed housing. They are formed with a fluid channel, which has a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, whereby a heating element, heated with a PTC element, projects into the housing.
A heater, which has a housing with a fluid channel, disposed therein, with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, is known from the unpublished patent application of the applicant, whereby an element, which generates an alternating magnetic field and is separated sealed off from the fluid channel by at least one wall, is provided in the housing, whereby at least one metallic flat heating element is provided, which can be heated by the alternating magnetic field, whereby the at least one flat heating element is disposed in the fluid channel.